Hundertjährige
Besondere Lebenserwartung: Mitte der neunziger Jahre (1995) hatte ein reicher Rentner in Westdeutschland eine gut drei Jahre längere Lebenserwartung als ein Mann mit niedriger Rente; in Ostdeutschland betrug der Unterschied dreieinhalb Jahre. 2008 betrug der Abstand in Westdeutschland bereits 4,8 Jahre und im Osten gut 5,6 Jahre. Der größte Lebensverlängerer ist offenbar ein hoher Bildungsgrad - den Reiche öfter genießen als Arme. Daraus folgten wahrscheinlich eine gesündere Ernährung, bessere Chancen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt, ein höherer Verdienst und vermutlich auch eine gründlichere medizinische Vorsorge. ::(Für diese Studie wurden Daten der deutschen Rentenversicherung ausgewertet, die 86 Prozent der männlichen Bevölkerung umfassen. ) Lektürehinweis: * Die älteste Frau Deutschlands ist gestorben: Erst seit April war sie die älteste Frau Deutschlands, nun ist die 112jährige Frieda Szwillus aus dem Erzgebirge gestorben. Nach Angaben der US-Forschungsgruppe Gerontology Research Group ist nun Johanna Klink aus Oschatz in Sachsen die älteste Deutsche. Sie wird -hoffentlich- im Januar 2015 112 Jahre alt. (Spiegel.de-Artikel, 24.9.14) * [http://www.zeit.de/2013/39/japan-okinawa-alte/komplettansicht www.zeit.de/2013/39/japan-okinawa-alte Vom Verschwinden der Hundertjährigen.] Auf der japanischen Insel Okinawa wurden viele Menschen lange Zeit älter als anderswo sonst. Jetzt aber … *''Siehe auch:'' 100jähriger In einer sich selbst auch Pflegewiki nennenden Internetseite wurde ein entsprechender Artikel wegen angeblich fehlender Relevanz von den Admins gelöscht. So hieß es dort in der Pseudobegründung, dass Hundertjährige in erster Linie Gegenstand der bunten Meldungen und des Terminkalenders des Bürgermeisters seien. Dem ist zu widersprechen, wenn man sich die Forschungsbemühungen zu dieser allerdings kleinen Gruppe Menschen betrachtet. Die Hinweise dazu waren den Jungens nichts wert. Sie halten ihre vorgefasste Meinung als Entscheidungskriterium für höher. Dass der DBfK sowas allerdings noch unterstützt, wirkt in heutiger Zeit befremdlich. Es soll hier angeregt werden, die Forschung zu Hundertjährigen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Noch lebende bekannte hundertjährige Personen Diese Liste enthält Personen, die 2015 mindestens ihr hundertstes Lebensjahr vollenden konnten. Geboren: 1906 * Zhou_Youguang (* 13. Januar 1906), chinesischer Linguist * Zoltán_Sárosy (* 23. August 1906), ungarisch-kanadischer Schachmeister 1907 * Shivakumara (* 1. April 1907), indischer Humanist * Carl Falck (* 27. Mai 1907), norwegischer Manager * Günter_Fronius (* 11. November 1907), rumänisch-österreichischer Unternehmer * Helene_Stehle (* 6. Dezember 1907), Schweizer Radiomoderatorin 1908 * Abdul Rashid Khan (* 19. August 1908), indischer Musiker und Komponist * Cecilia Seghizzi (* 5. September 1908), italienische Komponistin und Malerin * Yang Jingnian (* 17. Oktober 1908), chinesischer Wirtschaftswissenschaftler * Edith Kent (* 24. November 1908), britische Bürgerrechtlerin 1909 * Margaret Hurley (* 10. September 1909), US-amerikanische Politikerin * Bobbie Heine (* 4. Dezember 1909), südafrikanische Tennisspielerin 1910 * Barys Kit (* 6. April 1910), weißrussischer Mathematiker, Physiker, Chemiker und Philosoph * Gillo Dorfles (* 12. April 1910), italienischer Kunstkritiker, Maler und Philosoph * Irma Rapuzzi (* 12. April 1910), französische Politikerin * Lupita Tovar (* 27. Juli 1910), mexikanische Schauspielerin * Katherine Fryer (* 26. August 1910), britische Holzstich-Künstlerin * Georges Loinger (* 29. August 1910), französischer Historiker und Mitglied der Résistance * Tyrus Wong (* 25. Oktober 1910), chinesisch-amerikanischer Animator * Marcel Frange (* 3. November 1910), französischer Unternehmer, einer der Gründer von Polydor * Izabella Zielińska (* 10. Dezember 1910), polnische Musikpädagogin und Pianistin * Rosa Bouglione (* 21. Dezember 1910), französische Zirkusartistin * Elder Roma Wilson (* 22. Dezember 1910), US-amerikanischer Gospelmusiker und Geistlicher der Pfingstbewegung * Howard W. Jones (* 30. Dezember 1910), US-amerikanischer Gynäkologe 1911 * Johan van Hulst (* 28. Januar 1911), niederländischer Pädagoge und Politiker * Stefan Mustafa Jasiński (* 18. Februar 1911), polnischer Imam * Egon Sundberg (* 27. Februar 1911), schwedischer Fußballspieler und Musiker * Ebby Halliday (* 9. März 1911), US-amerikanische Geschäftsfrau * Ephraim Engleman (* 24. März 1911), US-amerikanischer Rheumatologe * Józef Hurwic (* 23. Mai 1911), polnischer Physiker * Eric P. Newman (* 25. Mai 1911), US-amerikanischer Numismatiker * Leonhard Birkofer (* 5. Juli 1911), deutscher Chemiker * Yang Jiang (* 17. Juli 1911), chinesische Dramatikerin * Kazys Ambrozaitis (* 24. Juli 1911), litauischer Röntgenologe * Amelia Boynton Robinson (* 18. August 1911), US-amerikanische Bürgerrechtlerin * Renée Simonot (* 10. September 1911), französische Schauspielerin * Sally Sweetland (* 23. September 1911), US-amerikanische Sopranistin * Ruth Gruber (* 30. September 1911), US-amerikanische Journalistin und Fotografin * Shigeaki Hinohara (* 4. Oktober 1911), japanischer Mediziner * Clare Hollingworth (* 10. Oktober 1911), britische Journalistin * Eileen Whelan (* 30. Oktober 1911), britische Cricketspielerin * Władysław Zachariasiewicz (* 7. November 1911), polnisch-US-amerikanischer politischer Aktivist 1912 * Manuel Rodriguez Sr. (* 1. Januar 1912), philippinischer Künstler (Drucktechnik) * Jessie Lichauco (* 10. Januar 1912), philippinische Philanthropin * Guo Jie (* 16. Januar 1912), chinesischer Athlet * Geoffrey Alexander Rowley-Conwy, 9. Baron Langford (* 8. März 1912), britischer Adliger * William Frankland (* 19. März 1912), britischer Immunologe * Ralph Hauenstein (* 20. März 1912), US-amerikanischer Philanthrop * Martha Krause-Lang (* 26. März 1912), deutsche Sozialarbeiterin * Wilfried de Beauclair (* 4. April 1912), deutsch-schweizerischer Ingenieur und Informatiker * Horst Linde (* 6. April 1912), deutscher Architekt und Stadtplaner * Luise Schapp (* 11. April 1912), deutsche CDU-Politikerin und Landtagsabgeordnete in Niedersachsen * Ingeborg Sjöqvist (* 19. April 1912), schwedische Wasserspringerin * Salme Katajavuori (* 2. Mai 1912), finnische Politikerin * Lucien Perpère (* 31. Mai 1912), französischer Fußballspieler und Fußballtrainer * Gražbylė Venclauskaitė (* 31. Mai 1912), litauische Juristin * Glen Dawson (* 3. Juni 1912), US-amerikanischer Bergsteiger und Verleger * Arthur Walter James (* 30. Juni 1912), britischer Politiker * Peter Leo Gerety (* 19. Juli 1912), US-amerikanischer römisch-katholischer Bischof (Portland und Newark) * Lucette Almanzor-Destouches (* 20. Juli 1912), französische Tänzerin * Donald R. Seawell (* 1. August 1912), US-amerikanischer Theaterproduzent * Fritz Hellwig (* 3. August 1912), deutscher Politiker und EG-Kommissar * Daniel Aaron (* 4. August 1912), US-amerikanischer Historiker und Amerikanist * Léo Marjane (* 26. August 1912), französische Sängerin * Wolfgang Suschitzky (* 29. August 1912), österreichisch-britischer Kameramann und Fotograf * Ingeborg Rapoport (* 2. September 1912), deutsche Medizinerin * Eduard Alexandrowitsch von Falz-Fein (* 14. September 1912), liechtensteinischer Adliger, Unternehmer, Journalist und Sportler * Lukas Ammann (* 29. September 1912), Schweizer Schauspieler * Telmo Vargas (* 9. Oktober 1912), ecuadorianischer General (Chief of Staff) * Fedora Alemán (* 11. Oktober 1912), venezolanische Sängerin * Bitten Clausen (* 20. Oktober 1912), dänische Industrielle * Emilio Bianchi (* 22. Oktober 1912), italienischer Militär * George N. Leighton (* 22. Oktober 1912), US-amerikanischer Jurist * Albert Dietrich (* 2. November 1912), deutscher Arabist * Stylianos Pattakos (* 8. November 1912), griechischer Politiker und Militär * Connie Sawyer (* 27. November 1912), US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * Viola Smith (* 29. November 1912), US-amerikanische Schlagzeugerin * Maria Burgi (* 12. Dezember 1912), deutsche Gewerkschafterin * Adam Bielański (* 14. Dezember 1912), polnischer Chemiker * Paco Cano (* 18. Dezember 1912), spanischer Fotojournalist * Alice Ludes (* 20. Dezember 1912), US-amerikanische Hörfunksängerin 1913 * Matilde Capuis (* 1. Januar 1913), italienische Komponistin und Musikpädagogin * Erich Schulze (* 1. Februar 1913), deutscher Medienrechtler (GEMA) * Konstantinos Despotopoulos (* 8. Februar 1913), griechischer Widerstandskämpfer und Philosoph, Präsident der Akademie von Athen (1993) * John A. Nerud (* 9. Februar 1913), US-amerikanischer Pferdetrainer * Douglas Slocombe (* 10. Februar 1913), britischer Kameramann * Carl J. Shapiro (* 15. Februar 1913), US-amerikanischer Philanthrop und Unternehmer * Renate Niethammer (* 13. März 1913), deutsche Grafikerin und Malerin * Manohar Aich (* 17. März 1913), indischer Bodybuilder * Reinhard Hardegen (* 18. März 1913), deutscher U-Boot-Kommandant und Abgeordneter der Bremischen Bürgerschaft * Toko Shinoda (* 28. März 1913), japanische Künstlerin * Florence S. Jacobsen (* 7. April 1913), US-amerikanische Missionarin der Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der letzten Tage (Mormonen) * Jack Pope (* 18. April 1913), US-amerikanischer Jurist * Karl Rawer (* 19. April 1913), deutscher Physiker * Marcel Busson (* 22. April 1913), französischer Maler * Elmo Williams (* 30. April 1913), US-amerikanischer Cutter, Filmproduzent und Filmregisseur * Fred J. Doocy (* 5. Mai 1913), US-amerikanischer Politiker * Simon Ramo (* 7. Mai 1913), US-amerikanischer Physiker und Geschäftsmann * Bernard de Give (* 8. Mai 1913), französischer Philosoph * Marko Feingold (* 28. Mai 1913), österreichischer jüdischer Aktivist und Präsident der Israelitischen Kultusgemeinde Salzburg * Elsie Tu (* 2. Juni 1913), britische soziale Aktivistin, Politikerin und Autorin aus Hongkong * Giuseppe Aldo Rossi (* 6. Juni 1913), italienischer Drehbuchautor * Yitzhak Pundak (* 13. Juni 1913), israelischer General, Diplomat und Politiker * Chatral Rinpoche (* 18. Juni 1913), tibetischer buddhistischer Philosoph * Hermann Scheipers (* 24. Juli 1913), deutscher Geistlicher und Überlebender des KZ Dachau * Hans Kristiansen (* 14. August 1913), norwegischer Dichter, Dramatiker und Librettist * G. Venkatasubbaiah (* 23. August 1913), indischer Lexikograph * Boris Pahor (* 26. August 1913), slowenisch-italienischer Schriftsteller * Topazia Alliata (* 5. September 1913), italienische Malerin, Schriftstellerin und Galeristin * Raymond Julien (* 12. September 1913), französischer Politiker * Ata Kandó (* 17. September 1913), niederländische Fotografin * Sándor Tarics (* 23. September 1913), ungarisch-US-amerikanischer Wasserballspieler und Architekt * Cecilia Caballero Blanco (* 30. September 1913), kolumbianische Politikerin * Poornima Pakvasa (* 5. Oktober 1913), indische Sozialaktivistin * Hans-Alwin Ketels (* 19. Oktober 1913), deutscher Politiker und Landtagsabgeordneter in Schleswig-Holstein * Joseph Medicine Crow (* 27. Oktober 1913), US-amerikanischer Anthropologe und Historiker * Gerhard Dickel (* 28. Oktober 1913), deutscher Chemiker * Don Lusk (* 28. Oktober 1913), US-amerikanischer Regisseur * Edgar Britt (* 30. Oktober 1913), australischer Reitsportler * Cecilia Martinez (* 22. November 1913), venezolanische Moderatorin * Gardnar Mulloy (* 22. November 1913), US-amerikanischer Tennisspieler * Jacqueline Vaudecranne (* 22. November 1913), französische Eiskunstläuferin * Luigi Caccia Dominioni (* 7. Dezember 1913), italienischer Architekt und Städteplaner * Paul Herrmann (* 16. Dezember 1913), deutscher Politiker (CDU) * Otto Hiltbrunner (* 29. Dezember 1913), Schweizer klassischer Philologe 1915 * Israel Kristal - World’s Oldest Man, a Confectioner From Poland, Survived Auschwitz. Mr. Kristal returned to Lodz after the war and reopened the family candy store. He moved to Israel in 1950 with his second wife. 2016 wird er zu dem ältesten Mann, soweit bekannt, die zur Zeit auf der ganzen Erde leben, erklärt. Geboren als Izrael Icek Krysztal im Dorf Malenie, in what is now Poland, on Sept. 15, 1903 * The oldest living person — 115 years and 249 days as of Friday — is an American woman, Susannah Mushatt Jones, according to Guinness World Records. weitere Jahrg… WP Literaturangaben zum Thema * Siehe auch im entspr. Artikel Hundertjährige in der Wikipedia … * Fixieren Kategorie:Gerontologie